catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Foxclaw33
Siggy tests Foxclaw33Learned something new today... NEVER STEAL BLOODCLAW'S STICK! Otherwise, this is my talk :) 00:21, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Foxclaw33My talk! 03:58, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Foxclaw33TEEEHEEE o3o Made ya look!! 19:00, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Foxclaw33Ooh eye ahh ahh a.. TANG TANG WALLA WALLA BING BANG! 17:53, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Selected siggy: Foxclaw33Ooh eye ahh ahh a.. TANG TANG WALLA WALLA BING BANG! 17:53, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Special thanks to Disrale for the signature help :D! I was confused, but now i'm OK on signatures; i was TOTTALY lost ;D Thanks! Re: :Lord, I'm getting a bit overwhelmed here. I miss one day and all this happens. Okay, you'll just have to ignore Satsu, she's really really rude most of the time, but she's a good friend once you get to know her. So don't worry about her, and you know, don't leave because you think we want you to, I most certainly don't. Leave if you feel like you have to, that's the only reason you should. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:43, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Fox, don't leave. :( Me and Adder would be really really upset if you left. Just give it time. You sorta have to prove that you follow all the rules to really be accepted by all the seniors. Please don't leave. :( -Sage the little kitten. 02:01, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Alright, cool :) And sure, I archived it ;) Oh P.S., I'll see if I can help on Silversong and Jack [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:12, March 7, 2011 (UTC) heya Hey kiddo, nice siggy :) Do me and make sure people know I showed you how to make it kay? Danke :3 Requiem aeternam, dona eis Domine 02:37, March 7, 2011 (UTC) oooooh omy shizzles requiem fails T^T SORRY kiddo :3 How are you? Requiem aeternam, dona eis Domine 02:38, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Thats good to hear :) keep talkin me bored :) Requiem aeternam, dona eis Domine 02:40, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Ooh ooh get an account on xfire.com ad send me a PM! Im redfox9876 :3 Requiem aeternam, dona eis Domine 02:42, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Or not :((Requiem aeternam, dona eis Domine 02:48, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh my app is down just go to my profile and click send message. Im redfox9876 Requiem aeternam, dona eis Domine 02:56, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Noope :( Requiem aeternam, dona eis Domine 03:01, March 7, 2011 (UTC) nothing yet Requiem aeternam, dona eis Domine 02:59, March 7, 2011 (UTC) u have to log into the application before I can do that Requiem aeternam, dona eis Domine 03:04, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey, it's ok kiddo. I started out as a n00b, and look at me now. I adminned on freenode for like a year, I know python, and admin on a bunch of sites. I'm here to teach and help ya :P You just open xfire off of your computer. There's probably a shortcut or an icon. Requiem aeternam, dona eis Domine 03:08, March 7, 2011 (UTC) I have DeviantArt, Runescape, KYM, AC, XF, Freenode, undernet, ffst, wikipedia, wikia, and a few others :) Requiem aeternam, dona eis Domine 03:16, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Lux1804 :) Requiem aeternam, dona eis Domine 03:19, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Definitely Requiem aeternam, dona eis Domine 03:25, March 7, 2011 (UTC) uhm what? Requiem aeternam, dona eis Domine 03:37, March 7, 2011 (UTC) whoooaaaaa Requiem seed of mofo 03:40, March 7, 2011 (UTC) ... Requiem seed of mofo 04:12, March 7, 2011 (UTC) dude its DiesIrae lol Requiem seed of mofo 04:14, March 7, 2011 (UTC) 'sall good Requiem seed of mofo 04:43, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Image on Profile :Hey Fox :) I just wanted to tell you that those blanks and chararts from Warriors Wiki are not allowed any where else, they were specially made, and are only for, that site. The one on your avatar is okay I think, but I replaced the one on your user page with the apprentice image. Thanks! [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:59, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Ummm Ummm Foxclaw, I like totally love the drawing its like...ummm..AWESOME!! But I'm an apprentice.....UR LUCKY TO BE A WARRIOR! IM LIKE THE ONLY APPRENTICE ON HERE! (Based on ur name) Also, do you know what hypercam is? If you do give me all the details and tell me where 2 get one. And, do you know how to do animations? Cuz I dont! SunnyfurI am the sunny sun 19:41, March 7, 2011 (UTC)